Say Something
by LoustickTaser
Summary: When you're old and frail, you can't properly protect yourself, or the ones you love the most...Zhurrick angst, and also my first! I hope you enjoy!


**Short but sweet. First time writing Zburrick but not afraid of responses. Well, as long as I've done okay with this I'll be happy :3 I just needed to get this idea out of my head, these two are adorable I can't breathe properly.**

* * *

><p><em>Say something, I'm giving up on you...<em>

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you...

And anywhere I would've followed you...

_Say something, I've giving up on you..._

_**Say something...**_

The most beautiful sight in the room looked like the two rings, dazzling from the sunsets light, and still connected to the person who owned it. To show they had a true love and meaning to somebody else...but, in reality, those two people were the most beautiful sight in the room. The caring, loving couple that was masking sure the other was protected from harm. But one needed it the most than the other.

Two wrinkly hands joined together to show their bond of companionship, one thumb stroking over the others to create a soft friction. "Zhu li...you're daydreaming again." The beautiful lady in the bed flickered her eyes towards her husbands, leaving a sparkle inside them as she stared. "Daydreaming about great things..." As the sun was finally swallowed back into the earth, the husband, Varrick, switched on the beside lamp, leaving a merrily glow in the small room. "Daydreaming about what sweetheart?" - "...surviving..."

Once again, Varrick frowned. He only just forgot about everything that happened, how they weren't in their normal house, in their comfortable bed...no. They were inside a sinister feeling hospital, where Zhu li was now supposed to live. Memories and flashbacks rushed into the old mans head, making him struggle to think about anything, except what truly happened.

They might've been an old and frail couple, but it never stopped them to test new experiments together, just like the one that caused them both major problems. Especially Zhu li, who was slowly dying. They had invented a knife gun machine, it looked fun from an angle, colourful knifes that sparkled when it shot out of the cannon, but Varrick never knew how hazardous this was. The cannon had finally shot out a knife as a test, but it malfunctioned. It never ended up in the right place, expect for Zhu li's body. After bouncing off multiple walls, it reached into her lungs, causing her breathing problems which terrified Varrick. He thought of it as murder, but he would _**NEVER **_try to hurt his Zhu li. He loved her too much...she was his everything...

Staring back at his gorgeous wife, he realised his hand automatically trailed up towards her silky soft hair, which now was covered with grey streaks. Zhu li closed her eyes with a sweet smile, sighing happily and in satisfaction. If Varrick was never there to save her, she would be dead by now. She knew how dangerous that experiment was, and she never thought about her own safety. Or even Varrick's. He could've been killed! "I won't let those heaven things take you away from me..."

A soft and warm hand caressed the man's cheek, slowly trailing into his messy grey hair she loved to ruffle. "I'll always be here Varrick, in here..." One finger circled around his heart, making Varrick grin and a tear falling from his eye. Sometimes he wondered how these two would've survived if he never proposed, if they never got married...Zhu li wouldn't be his. But he was lucky, oh so lucky, to have an amazing woman like him, to help him do things together. And he wanted it to last forever.

"...Do you still love me like you used to...?" Varrick turned slowly towards the beautiful woman in the bed, staring at her in shock. "Z-Zhu li...of course I do! Why would you think that...?" She twiddled with her fingers nervously, too scared to stare into his handsome eyes and face again, but forced herself to and gulped. "I-I'm old and useless...it was my fault this happened, I put ourselves in danger, when I knew this machine was going to be dangerous."

Varrick stroked his thumb over her smooth cheek, caressing her small nose and then her lips, which were curved into a smile. "It's not your fault...I came up with the idea in the first place, I shouldn't of encouraged you. I-I'm so sorry this happened to you..." The two elders wrapped around each other as if they were each other's life anchors, having to hold onto the other so they wouldn't float away. Zhu li brushed away the remaining tears from Varrick's frowning face, and she bit her lip. "I forgive us both..." She kissed his nose gently, before holding onto his arms for comfort and to make him stay with her.

"I hope you forgive me for treating you like crap before we were engaged...I noticed when I saved you and I told you I only did it so you could do the work for me, I hid the secret that I wanted you to be safe. That's the reason why I saved you..." Zhu li giggled, pushing her fingers into both the corners of his mouth and shoving them upwards, into a smile. Which he gladly accepted. "Thank you..." Their eyes focused on each other's, twinkling from time to time the longer they grew lost in each other.

"I remember that day when you proposed..." She sighed, slightly showing a hint of sadness in her voice. "You know, I was about to run away, because I thought you were tricking me...but, I soon realised how much I trusted you, and how much you trusted me. To keep me as something even more special than just an assistant, and me more special than a boss. I knew I loved you from the very beginning Varrick, that's why I would always do the thing you asked me to do, so you would rely on me. And it happened."

Varrick chuckled lightly, running his palm over his face to hide the evidence of tears. "I never properly apologised though, for betraying you...I was mad at you for a reason, but I wish I could re-do that mistake everyday. But for now, I just think to myself if you ever forgive me because of that..." Zhu li felt him come closer to her, and a pair of soft, chapped lips pressed across her forehead, making her eyes flutter close. "I love you Zhu li, god, you make me so happy that it's never ending..."

Foreheads leant against each other, staring into each other's deeply loved up eyes. The two would do anything to keep the other alive and safe, to protect and love them, to never let them go, ever. This was Varrick's one wish for this moment, as the machine threateningly told him Zhu li was losing too much blood, and her face was going pale, as if she were turning into a ghost. Each breath became more ragged for the couple, out of fear and breathlessness. "V-Varrick...I can't-" - "N-no, no, Z-Zhu li...you can't leave me...! Please..."

His hand wrapped around hers; where the green and gold bands were wrapped around her finger, holding and covering it like a comfy blanket. With all the strength she had left, Zhu li reached towards her husbands lips, kissing them one last time. "W-We would've a-always done the th-thing together, right...?" He asked, after Zhu li gently broke the kiss and lay back down on the sheets, giving one last faint smile.

"Always Varrick..." Her eyes shut, covering her beautiful pupils for the last time. But he never let go of her hand, it was kept in a firm grip, showing how much he didn't want to leave her. But she was gone...taken away from him...

Varrick knew crying was never going to help, but a fountain of tears trailed down his face anyway, burying his face into her neck. He inhaled her scent before he had to leave her for the last time, taking in what he owned and turned into his life. "I love you Zhu li moon..." Taking a final glimpse at his wife, Varrick turned to leave the room, with her in his mind and thoughts. She was the only one he wanted to think about.

Especially after he lost the only person he wanted to do things with.


End file.
